yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Demandi
is a Rank B, Restoration-attribute Yo-kai of the Charming tribe. Demandi evolves from Cue-Tee when fused with Snaggly. Appearances * [[Yo-kai Watch (franchise)|''Yo-kai Watch]]: Main game series: ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Befriending Yo-kai * ''Yo-kai Watch animation'': Minor Yo-kai Biology Demandi resembles a little girl with golden blonde hair with long ponytails and bangs, and has rosy cheeks. She wears a white shirt and a frilly light pink dress and has a red ribbon on her chest. She wears pink and white stockings and black Mary Jane-style shoes and wears a silver tiara/crown on her head. Her eyes are colored blue with light blue irises, just like Cue-Tee. She has a bubbly and ecstatic personality and likes to test other Yo-kai in games. Demandi causes those inspirited by her to challenge people to unreasonable dares. Demandi herself is also good at coming up with dares. She can also levitate. Relationships Nate, Jibanyan, and Whisper Demandi seems to enjoy messing with the trio, subjecting them to a series of humiliating and painful challenges in both her appearances so far. Cue-Tee Cue-Tee is the little sister of Demandi. The two of them work together to put on very entertaining shows, with Demandi creating ridiculous challenges for people and Cue-Tee making them go along with it. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch animation series'' Demandi debuted in EP128, where she first inspirited Katie. After Nate found her with the Yo-kai Watch, she agreed to leave only if the trio passed a series of challenges. To make sure they wouldn't back down, Nate summoned Sandmeh to make them obedient. Demandi challenged Whisper to admit that Verygoodsir is the superior butler, and Jibanyan to vandalize a Next HarMEOWny poster. While the two were reluctant, Sandmeh's power caused them to complete the challenges. Demandi admits defeat and gives up her medal, which initially excited Nate. However, Jibanyan then informed Nate that he had been challenged to belly dance while picking his nose with his fly unzipped, and had done so under the influence of Rockabelly, Snottle and Zip Unlock. This revelation made Nate extremely embarrassed. Nate summoned Demandi for the first time in EP142, where she was called to stop Cue-Tee. It was then revealed that Cue-Tee is Demandi's little sister. The two siblings teamed up to put on a variety show that subjected Nate, Whisper and Jibanyan to a series of humiliating and painful challenges. Game data Evolution Fusion Stats Movelist |||Single enemy|Makes a foe demand so much of its allies that it sometimes turns on them!}} ||||Takes an overblown swing at all enemies, forcing them to spill out cash!}} ||||Boosts STR of linked Yo-kai but lowers DEF.}} Etymology Origin Name Origin "Muchaburikko" is a combination of muchaburi ''(a ridiculous challenge, associated with Japanese variety shows) and ''burikko ''(child-like woman). "Demandi" is likely a combination of the word ''demand and the female name Mandi. Trivia *Demandi's facial appearance bears resemblance to Peko-chan, who is the famous mascot of Fuji-ya Milky Candy that originated from Japan. **Interestingly, Hailey makes a similar expression in YW033, during the scene were they were attempting to entertain Wobblewok. *Demandi, along with Cue-Tee and Krystal Fox is the last Yo-kai to have a localized name in Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble. *Demandi's Soultimate is named "Get Out of My Sight!" in Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, but it renamed to "Do I Dare?" in the third game. *In Yo-kai Watch 3, Demandi's random nicknames are Amanda, Marie, Ema, and Mandy. In other languages Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 3 Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Female Characters Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Rank B Yo-kai Category:Charming Tribe Category:Restoration-attribute Yo-kai Category:Fusion Evolutions Category:Yo-kai That Love Pasta Category:Healer Role Yo-kai